Desde cero
by Javipaz
Summary: Charlotte muere desesperada por no poder cumplir sus sueños... al menos eso pareció
1. Prólogo

** Prólogo**

Todos tenemos un destino. No importa cual sea, que haremos y como llegaremos a este. Siempre estará esre presente y espantándonos como psicópatas, queramos o no.

Por mas que lo evitemos, por mas que creamos que no es lo correcto, por mas que detestemos nuestro destino, jamás lo podremos evitar. Ya sea tarde o temprano, para mi es imposible escapar de este. Y lo que mas lamentamos es jamás poder cumplir con nuestros propósitos, nuestros sueños, o incluso no haber hecho algo y habernos quedado de brazos cruzados mientras pensamos: "Qué importa, mañana lo empiezo".

Pero lo que de verdad duele es haber empezado una tarea, una meta y no te permiten cumplirla, terminarla o incluso empezarla después de tantos esfuerzos y dedicación.

Yo tenía un sueño, yo tenía una meta, yo creía tener un destino. Jamás pude cumplirlos. Siempre esperé a que se me de una que otra oportunidad para poder enmendarlo o reparar los daños. Todos hemos querido hacerlo. Y aunque lo hemos deseado de corazón, esto no pasa.

Por suerte, eso ya no era un problema en _mi vida..._


	2. Otro día

**Aclaraciones: **Los personaje conosidos en esta historia pertenecen a Tonya Hurley. El resto salió de la nada la crear esta hisstoria .... xd!

* * *

Un molesto sonido apareció entre mis sueño hasta que me di cuenta que era el _bendito_ despertador. Y luego de desperezarme y darme cuenta que queda poco tiempo, corro hacia la ducha.

_Lunes. _Un lunes desanimado, un lunes completamente ignorada, un lunes de fracaso. Un lunes como cualquiera de mis otros lunes.

Podría escribir una composición de mis Lunes( y el resto de los días de la semana).

Primero tendría que ducharme rápidamente porque siempre me despierto tardísimo, lo cual no me deja ordenar mi desastroso cabello. Luego de pie y a la carrera con los libros en mano, llegaría a mi colegio Hawthorne High donde el portero se encontrará cerrando la entrada. Ignorando mis intentos de escándalo, o mas bien ni siquiera escuchándolos. Después tendré que dirigirme a la puerta trasera donde se encuentra el conserje. De nueva a carreras me dirigiré hacia le pasillo donde se encuentra mi casillero con los libro de mi siguiente clase. Cuando me encuentre a medio camino sonará la campana para entrar al aula. Apresurando el paso realizare todo en una fracción de segundo y llegaré a la sala de mi profesora de Historia. Esta, con una mirada de desaprobación, me dirigirá una mirada acusadora y sin hacer decir nada mas que

- Señorita, diríjase a su pupitre en silencio.

Y no hubo ninguna diferencia esta vez. Bueno, hoy desayuné.

Con la mirada gacha me dirigí a mi puesto. Definitivamente este era mi destino. No me dolía, ni me enfurecía que estas cosas me pasaran ya que estoy completamente acostumbrada, desde siempre. Es solamente que a veces es tan repetitivo y rutinario que me pregunto como sería mi vida sin eso. Para mi era como si alguien completamente normal se preguntara como sería su vida sin usar ropa interior.

- Hoy continuaremos repasando e investigando sobre los conflictos que podrían desarrollarse en un futuro cercano entre los países desarrollados por diferentes motivos como los recursos que hoy... – bien, una vez mas hablaría sobre su grandiosa pasión por los conflictos internacionales.

"_Interesante clase" _Pensé con sarcasmo mientras escuchaba las habladurías de Señorita Spincer. Mujer de edad, soltera y arrugas deformes por todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo, ya que prácticamente su vestuario consistía en un suéter cerrado, mangas largas y lejos de ser moderno; un pantalón que le llegaba hasta el estómago y corto en los tobillos; unos zapatos completamente viejos y un moño que le estiraba un poco la frente.

Señor Dylan?-sobresalté de mi asiento- Hágame el favor de mencionar cinco razones por la cual... ¡Señor Dylan!- Spincer le dirigió una mirada severa y astuta a …

_Él_. El chico atleta capitán del equipo de fútbol, encantador y hermoso que se encontraba mandando papelitos ha una muchacha de pelo negro. ¡Que envidia!, siempre he soñado con el momento en que el me mande papelitos. Por lo que sé, es una buena señal para´saber si le interesas o no, o si quiere que tengas una cita con él. Lo sé porque prácticamente conozco toda su biografía. Todo por un intento desesperado para poder dirigirle la palabra de una vez con el objetivo de que me llevase al baile más importante del año: _El Baile de Otoño. _Según las leyendas urbanas, si logras besar al chico que te gusta en la media noche, serás su pareja por muchísimo tiempo. Algunos decía que tu vestido debería ser color rojo, otras que tu peinado debe ser muy producido, etc. Claro que esto lo esuché solo por los comentarios que se producían semanas antes de este y al horario del almuerzo. Y eso es lo que he esperado desde que entré a este colegio. Aunque fue un fracaso porque en mi primer intento de acercarme a él y conversar, no alcancé a caminar ni un metro cuando chico que iba saliendo de los camarines se acomodo el bolso de gimnasia haciendo impacto en mi cara, dejándome un hinchazón en la nariz por cuatro días, que por supuesto nadie notó.

Puede que él no tenga las mejores notas en el colegio, pero eso no impedía que sea él el más atractivo, popular, deseable, encantador, deportista y sociable de toda la secundaria. Además eso lo consideraba como una ventaja. Quizás algún mágico día ,probablemente remoto, el necesitara algún tutor ( o tutora) que le ayude en las materias. Lo cual yo me ofrecería para ayudarle y así conocernos y luego... estoy segura que ambos seríamos la pareja perfecta, la naranja completa. Aunque claro que en la realidad que está fuera de mi mente, él ni siquiera sabía que alguien llamada Charlotte existía en el planeta y menos que se encontraba en su misma secundaria. Tampoco que se encontraban en la misma clase de Historia. De hecho yo asistía a todas las clases en que él se encontraba, ya que a inicios de clases me apunté a las mismas clases que él en un intento de que por mínimo me reconociera de vista.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Yo para él era completamente invisible, siempre he sido ignorada por él mientras que yo podría hacer una excurción a Arabia para ir donde un genio y pedir mis hermosos tres deseos. Pero la realidad era mas cruda y cortante, también era mas verosímil. Asi que solamente le miré para apreciar su magnífico físico.

- Emm… - su rostro mostraba un esfuerzo por recordar, aunque claro que él no tiene idea alguna sobre alguna de las razones.- lo siento señora, digo profesora Spincer.- su voz, tan varonil y fuerte- Hoy la práctica de la mañana a sido dura y no puedo emm…- dudó un momento- enfocarme.- sonrió tan bellamente. Si yo hubiese sido la profesora, lo habría perdonado de mucho antes. Por que claro, yo era alguien que estaba obsecionada con él y su sonrisa.

Por otra parte a la profesora Spincer no le hacía gracia ese comportamiento y detestaba a los jugadores de deporte "_extremadamente brutales y peligrosos", _según ella. Por eso hizo que Damen realizara un reporte sobre las diferencia entre las culturas asiáticas y europeas y su influencia en el continente americano.

_"Si te cuesta, yo te podría ayudar"-_ pensé. Si tan solo me atreviera a hablarle, aunque sea para pedirle un bolígrafo.

Mientras la señorita Spincer continuaba con su complicada explicación de no se qué, agarré un lápiz y comencé a dibujar con la mente completamente en blanco. Eso era fácil, ya que tantas clases con la habladuría de señorita Spincer provocaban un zumbido en mis orejas que hoy podía ignorar completamente. Dibujaba cosas sin forma deinida, corazones, muchos corazones; lunas, flores, osos, caras, ropa. Incluso escribí frases un tanto deprimentes, pero también cosas agradable. Solté un sonoro y desapercibido suspiro.

Ya había completado la segunda hoja cuando capté la voz del director en el citófono llamando a los profesores, citándolos a la sala de estos después de clases.

- … les ruego que asistan. Necesito la ayuda de todos para … ummm… finalizar la revisión de notas. Buenos días.- se escuchó un ruido que indicaba que la trasferencia terminó.

¿Revisión de notas? Eso era imposible. Si tuvieran una revisión de notas significaría que se terminaría el año escolar. Además, los exámenes aún no tenían la fecha de realización. Supongo que el director tiene algo importante que hacer, algo confidencial. Pero eso no debe importarme, de hecho, no me importa. Un año más un año menos, todos son iguales.

Ignorando la situación, Spincer continuó la clase, aunque no quedaba más de cinco minutos para finalizarla. Luego al toque de timbre me dirigí como todos lo días al baño de mujeres para lavarme las manos y la cara. A veces me preguntaba porque siempre debía ir al baño cada vez que termina la primera clase del día. Supongo que ya era otra de mis _rutinas_. Aunque admito que siempre me pregunto muchas cosas que siempre empiezan con: ¿Por qué siempre? , ¿Si hubiera? ó ¿Qué pasaría si?.

Me miré en el espejo para imaginarme como hubiera sido mi vida si yo fuera rubia, ojos azules y bonita. Seguramente Damen se habría fijado en mi, tal cual como lo hizo con su ex novia Petula. Tenía los mismos rasgos que yo quería, era la líder de las porristas y también excesivamente popular. Aunque claro que se había realizado muchas cirugías. Pero podría decir que ella lo tiene TODO; quizás Petula no tenía inteligencia y belleza interior.

_" Inteligencia y belleza interios, que lindo cuento" _anunsió la vocecita sarcástica en mi cabeza. Dos cosas que en la sociedad de hoy no te sirven de nada. Yo una vez lo puse en práctica, cuando estaba en una cena familiar y mi prima se reía de mis zapatos. El resultado fué que se burló más de mí, diciendo que _si uno no es bello por fuera nada te serviría, _mientras me dirigía una mirada maliciosa. Ahora supongo que la inteligencia vale la pena. Estoy segura que Petula no la tenía en lo mas mínimo y aún así, mucha gente quiere ser como ella, incluyéndome.

Tomé mis cosas con la intención de dirigirme a mi casillero, pero alguien abrió justo la puerta antes de que saliera. Pelo negro con un extraño corte, piel pálida, labios negros, ojos negros, ropa negra y roja.

"_La chica gótica"_pensé. Conocía a esta mujer. Era hermana de Petula, Scarlet. Era menor que yo, aunque solo por un año. La otra vez me tocó compartir el autobús de la escuela con ella y me había hablado. Aunque no una conversación que yo hubiera preferido, ya que empezó a gritarme porque sin querer había aplastado tres de sus chapitas de su mochila, que según ella, eran de su grupo musical favorito. Pero luego me pidió disculpas con la escusa de que había tenido una desagradable mañana y que además tenía cinco copias de cada de eso tuvimos una conversación superficial. Para mi fue muy especial y la considero una gran persona. Aunque muy fuerte de carácter y con mucha personalidad; algo que yo admiraba mucho.

-Hola um… muchísimo tiempo sin verte- me dijo mientras de dirigió al lavamanos y abría la llave. Me quedé atónita por que otra vez me había hablado. Lo del autobús había sucedido hace más de un año y esperaba a que me ignorara. No me extrañaba que hubiese olvidado mi nombre, solo saludarme basto para conformarme.

"_Por favor no digas algo tonto"_

- ¿Scarlet? vaya, si que ha sido mucho tiempo.- bueno, para ti. Aunque eso no lo dije, por supuesto.- ¿Con que te manchaste?

- Los payasito del fútbol celebraron llenaron las manillas del casillero con tinta china. Aunque solo atrás.- escupió con odio. Luego murmuró cosas que no comprendí. Depués hizo una mueca de complacensia y sonrió- Por supuesto que recibieron su merecido-

- ¡Uf! Me mm alegro- vaya carácter- Es... Espero no encontrarme con esa _sorpresita-_ mentira. Por muy dentro esperaba que me hicieran eso como una patética señal de que _se acordaron de mi._

- Se lo hacen solamente a la gente que conocen. Así que no hay rollo.- dijo como quien no le importa.

"_Gente que conocen, gente que conocen. Seguro soy la primera de la lista" _pensé con sarcasmo.

En ese momento entraron mas chicas al baño sin siquiera mirarme, todas con las manos manchadas. Unas entraban riendo, otras enojadas, otras quejándose, pero todas con las manos manchadas.

Cierto rencor se apoderó de mi, o creo que la envidia, hacia ellas. Prefería mancharme antes de ser ignorada tan liberalmente. Creo incluso que todas las mujeres de Hawthorne estaban aquí porque cada vez mas y mas chicas entraban. Lo bueno era que el baño era realmente espacioso.

- Vaya Scarlet, también te mancharon. - chilló esa voz que pertenecía a Petula. Pero cuando vi a Scarlet, esta no hizo ademán de importarle.-Seguro no te importa, combina contigo- agregó al ver que a su hermana no le importaba. Dos de sus acompañantes de rieron: _La Wendys. _Eran gemelas inmensamente bonitas y ayudaban en que todo lo que Petula quería. Como sus fieles perritos guardianes.

- Si, tienes razón, combina. No como tú que pareces sucia y fea.- según creo yo, a Scarlet no le importaba lo mas mínimo la moda, porque luego seria cruzó el baño y salió, pasando cerca de mí. Extrañamente me dirigió una mirada de advertencia y luego hizo una mueca que interpreté rápidamente como una señal de que me fuera del lugar. Luego de unos segundos y algo confundida, me dirigí hacia mi casillero para la siguiente clase, Física con el profesor Widget un tipo sinceramente amable. Es el único ser aparte de mis padres que reconoce mi nombre, después de mucho tiempo de esforzarse, ya que mis calificaciones en su clase eran las mejores.

Antes del toque de timbre me dirigí con paso rápido y la mirada gacha hacia las máquinas de comida en busca de colación. Tenía pensado comprar un paquete de ositos de goma porque me simplemente me fascinan desde que mi papá me los compró en una tienda de confites.

Al llegar hasta esta noté que alguien tenía problemas para poner un billete de dólar. Ví a una muchacha de pelirroja y pelo laceo, alta con curvas marcadas. No le divisé el rostro, pero su cuerpo era como la de una modelo de ropa interior, totalmente envidiable.

Temerosa de fuese como Petula y me insultara, o que simplemente me ignorara, me quedé quieta en el lugar esperando a que terminara; hasta que deduje algo: si fuese como Petula, no estaría comprando comida, menos comida chatarra. Por lo que con un poco mas de confianza, me acerqué hacia ella.

- Estúpido dólar, tienes que entrar.- gruñó ella mientras metía una y otra vez el billete. La compadecí de inmediato. Me pasaba a diario que el billete de dólar o se resignaba a entrar o que la máquina detestaba mis billetes. Una vez estuve cinco minutos probando hasta que en el último intento lo logré. Y para que repetir la historia de que nadie quiso ayudarme. En fin, decidí ayudarla y entablar una conversación.

- ¿Te ayudo?- mi voz sonó un poco temblorosa y tímida.

- ¿Tienes un dólar? El mío no funciona- dijo sin voltearse. Esta mujer tenía confianza y seguramente mucha seguridad.

- No se si funcione- dije con algo mas de confianza- créeme, me sucede a diario- La muchacha se volteó sonriendo y sentí que mi diminuto autoestima desapareciera al ver su rostro. Su ojos eran grandes y celestes. Su piel no era ni pálida ni muy tostada, su nariz era casi perfecta su boca muy bien contorneada. Me entró una envidia mucho mas potente comparado con el que sentía con Petula, es más, la muchacha era mucho mas bonita.

"_Quizás, si me convierto en su amiga podré ser mucho mas popular" _pensé. La esperanzas habían vuelto. Quizás ahora podría tener ese pequeño espacio entre los conocidos, quizás ahora podré sentir lo que es tener un amigo. Quizás con el tiempo podré llegar a conquistar a mi querido Damen. Quizás podré sentir lo que es ser querida, en que te necesiten, el saber que puedes contar con un amigo. Quizás ahora podré ser feliz. Aunque ahora todo dependía de mí. Podré en práctica todos aquello que pretendía saber de cómo entablar una amistad.

Pero lo que me sorprendió en que en el momento el cual contempló mi rostro se amable y alegre sonrisa cambió a una de sorpresa con algo de miedo.

- Eres…- un sonido extraño sallió de su boca- Eres y… quiero decir- se aclaró la garganta- ¿Tú eres Charlotte Usher?- me quedé petrificada. ¿Cómo rayos conocía mi nombre?

* * *

**Perdónenme, se los ruegoo! xd. Se que he tardado literalmente milenios es actualizar, pero espero que les guste. Lo que pasa esque hubo un tiempo en que la inspiración me abandonó y me dediqué a leer otros fics. Pero ahora no los desepcionare y estoy segura que no se imaginan la trama.**

**Besos y uidense mucho.**

**Javipaz.**

**Pd: soy una mujer de apenas 15 años :)**


End file.
